


War Games

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly is a very willing participant in Archer's mind games with Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the second Liore arc of the first FMA anime.

The soldier outside Kimberly's room is one of Archer's. Roy's frown deepens, but his step doesn't falter. So, Archer is paying attention to the duty assignments. He had hoped he could put one of his men on Kimberly's door. It's not like he can keep this meeting a secret -- Kimberly will tell Archer because that's the kind of bastard he is -- but he had hoped to have more control.

"Private," Roy says, waving away the boy's sharp salute. Yes, he's one of Archer's. "The," he manages to keep his expression neutral, "lieutenant-colonel is taking a walk."

"Sir?"

"I'll take responsibility." Roy raises his voice. "You do want out, don't you, Crimson?"

There's a moment of silence -- Kimberly's that kind of bastard, too -- and then he opens the door. "Come to take me on a moonlit stroll, Flame?"

It's tempting to burn that knowing smirk off his face. When it comes to Kimberly, it's always tempting to lash out with alchemy. Roy doesn't like the way Kimberly makes him feel, unsteady and unsettled, weak and wanting. But he's different now. He has a purpose.

The private looks from Roy to Kimberly, shifting from foot to foot. His gaze finally settles on Roy. "Sir, I --"

"Flame doesn't want a chaperone." Kimberly's smirk widens.

Roy narrows his eyes at Kimberly but addresses the private. "You're dismissed."

The private doesn't follow. Roy forces himself to relax. See, Kimberly, you're not a threat. You don't make me nervous. I'm in control.

But he's not in control. He's too aware of Kimberly beside him. He's too aware of their history, of how he let shame and guilt and desire get so tangled up, he got off on everything Kimberly did to him. He's not the same man now, but -- and it's a painful admission -- if he's not careful, he can slip back into his previous self.

"I see you snagged that sniper as one of your lieutenants."

"Her name is Hawkeye," Roy says automatically.

"You fucking her?"

Roy hides his wince. "You fucking Archer?"

"I'm the subordinate, Flame. Care to rephrase your comeback?"

"Perhaps I'm acknowledging Hawkeye should be my superior."

Kimberly chuckles. "So you're too afraid to touch her. You think you'll ruin her, because you ruin everything you touch, don't you, Flame?"

Hughes. Roy pushes that thought away. "Not everything."

"Well, I suppose you can't take credit for the things that are already broken when you find them."

Fullmetal. Roy lets the jab wash over him. "How did you convince Archer to let you back in the military?"

Kimberly laughs, low and throaty so it's almost a purr. "Would you believe he introduced himself to me at gunpoint? Right at Southern Headquarters. Asked me if I had any intention of returning. Well," Kimberly pulls his hands out of his pockets and traces his solar array, "how could I refuse?"

"That's a touching story."

"Trying to prove something to yourself, Flame? Or are you trying to woo me away from my colonel?" Kimberly slides his hands back in his pockets. "It's a nice night, and I like being out, but I'm getting bored with the company."

"Then by all means, go back to your room."

"You're a colonel now. Sure you don't want to shove me up against the wall? Come on, Flame, prove you've earned those promotions."

This is where his previous self would break. Roy turns to face Kimberly squarely and smiles. "Is that what you need to get off now, Crimson? Someone lording rank over you?" He pulls his hands out of his pockets and tugs on his gloves. "Need me to jerk you off wearing these?"

Kimberly's eyes widen. "There's very little I need," he rasps.

"Plenty you want, though, right?" Roy lowers his hands and makes a show of turning his back on Kimberly. "There's nothing I need or want from you." A lie, but he won't get the answers he wants from Kimberly tonight. "You're dismissed, lieutenant-colonel."

* * *

One of his men is posted as Kimberly's guard the next night. It's almost like Archer is taunting him -- fine, Mustang, have your access to Crimson. He's still my alchemist, and now Fullmetal is, too. Roy winces. Oh, he'd mishandled Fullmetal. He should have known trying to protect him would backfire, but State Alchemist or not, Fullmetal's still a kid.

And now he's under Archer's command, which means Roy has to move faster than he'd like. He exchanges a quick nod with his private. "How's he been?"

"Quiet, sir."

"Seems like you're due for a break. You're relieved."

"Sir?"

"I'll take the rest of the watch." Roy turns, takes up position. "Leave the keys."

"Yes, sir." The private hands the keys over and salutes.

Roy returns it, then fingers the keys. "You listening, Crimson?"

Kimberly's answer is immediate this time. "Come to take me out on another stroll?"

"You got your superior's permission? Archer's in command of this operation. I'd hate to countermand his orders."

Kimberly laughter is soft and warm. "You weren't concerned last night."

Roy unlocks the door and slips into the room. Kimberly's on the bed, hands clasped behind his head. His smile is jagged, but his eyes are flat and calm. Nothing to worry about yet, but Roy's stomach still lurches as he turns the lock.

Last night, Fullmetal wasn't scouting Liore. Last night, Fullmetal was still his subordinate. "Last night I was just so eager to see you."

Kimberly's smile spread to his eyes. "Almost like old times, hmmmm?"

"I bet you're itching to see some combat."

Kimberly tenses. "You're not very good at these games, Flame. You're not going to let me see combat, so I'm not going to defect to your little faction." He relaxes, seems almost liquid on top of his covers. "That's why you're here, isn't it? You're down an alchemist and want to replace the brat."

Roy took a deep breath. "Not quite." He crosses the room, tugging on his gloves. "I'm going to ask you very nicely to deliver a message to Archer."

"Oh?" Kimberly props himself up on one elbow.

Roy reaches down and jerks Kimberly to his feet. "You'll be so kind, won't you?"

Kimberly's eyes widen, and he licks his lips. "You're the colonel, _sir_."

"Yes, Crimson." He runs his thumb along KImberly's jaw, hard, so it leaves a mark. Kimberly's grin turns manic. Roy ignores the lurch in his stomach. "I'm the colonel." He reaches down, fumbles one-handed with Kimberly's zipper. "And since you're going to be so kind, I'll give you one thing you want."

Kimberly laughs, low and ragged. "I see you did earn those promotions."

"Every one." Roy's not gentle, and yes, it's partially payback for all the times Kimberly hadn't been gentle, and it's partially because he wants to be rough, partially because Kimberly's hard and thrusting up into his hand. But it's mostly because he doesn't have time to be subtle, that this is the fastest way to make his point, and it's something Archer can't give Kimberly because Archer doesn't have the right history.

"So." Kimberly grabs at Roy's hair, licks a line along Roy's jaw -- the same line Roy had traced with his thumb -- bites at Roy's earlobe. "What's the message?"

"Finish first."

"Hnnh. Aren't you kind?" Kimberly's fingers are iron-hard on Roy's shoulder. He tenses, hisses, and comes, his breath quick and hot on Roy's neck.

Roy wipes his hand clean on Kimberly's shirt. "Good-night, Crimson."

"No message for Archer?"

Roy pulls off his soiled glove and tosses it on Kimberly's bed. Archer's smart. He'll get the message -- you fuck with my alchemist, I fuck with yours, and then we're both down good talent. "Good-night, Crimson."


End file.
